Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for detecting duplicate deposit items at a point of capture.
Financial institutions may receive many items for deposit, including different types of checks drawn on various financial accounts. In some instances, a financial institution and its check processing systems may receive checks or other items for deposit that are duplicates of items that have already been deposited. For example, a customer of the financial institution may forget that he or she has deposited a particular check and subsequently may attempt to redeposit the same check.
When duplicate items are presented for deposit, a financial institution and/or its computer systems may have to perform several additional steps to resolve the issues that may arise, beyond simply identifying a particular item as a duplicate of a previously-deposited item. For example, after accepting a duplicate item and identifying the item as a duplicate, a financial institution may have to notify the customer that the item is a duplicate of a previously-deposited item, update account balance information to remove any credited funds associated with the item, and/or take other actions. These actions and/or others may be inconvenient for customers of the financial institution and inefficient for the financial institution and its computer systems.